dc_versefandomcom-20200213-history
John Constantine
|status = Alive |residence = |occupation = *Occult Detective *Leader of Team Constantine *Ally of Team Arrow |species = Human |gender = Male |eyecolor = Blue |haircolor = Blonde |relatives = *Mary Anne (mother) *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Sister |actor = Matt Ryan |firstappeared = Non Est Asylum |lastappeared = Haunted}} John Constantine is a character on NBC's Constantine and The CW's Arrow. He first appears in the first episode of Constantine. He is portrayed by special guest star Matt Ryan. History Early life John was born in Liverpool in 1982, though his mother died giving birth to him. Her death caused his father to develop a deep resentment towards John, whom he blamed for Mary Anne's demise, and led to him calling his son "Killer" throughout his whole life. Additionally, whenever his father came home from drinking at the bar, he would hit John in the face and remind him that his mother died because of him. Also, to punish him, John's father would put out cigarettes by burning them on John's arms. John also had an older sister. During John's teenage years, he met a nun named Anne Marie, who introduced him into the occult world. The two also became lovers. John then began reading every book he could find on the occult, learning how to conjure dead beings in the hopes of one day conjuring his mother. At some point in his life, he met and became friends with both Chas Chandler and Esrin Fortuna, the latter of whom he eventually came to owe a substantial sum of money. He also had a brutal encounter with sorcerer Felix Faust which he survived but left Faust with a grudge against him, and also heard of the voodoo priest Papa Midnite. He also heard of Damien Darhk, leader of H.I.V.E., and came to fear him so much he considered leaving whatever city he was seeking to destroy a preferable option to fighting him. Visit to Lian Yu Seeking an object called the Orb of Horus, an ancient spell book, John traveled to Lian Yu to retrieve it but was caught by Baron Reiter's men and interrogated, violently. Conklin interrupted the interrogation to tell Reiter of an A.R.G.U.S. communications device he found and accuses newcomer Oliver Queen of being a spy. Reiter presented Oliver with a map John possessed and after confirming his knowledge of their locations, John performed a spell to free himself from his handcuffs and held Oliver at gunpoint and used him as leverage to escape Reiter's compound. He had Oliver forcibly take him to the area he sought and performed a spell to uncover the hidden passageway, much to Oliver's shock. Once inside, they explored the cave where John explained that there are areas of the world as old as it including Lian Yu, possessing things corrupt men aren't supposed to have such as Reiter. John eventually found what he sought and retrieved it but set off a trap which Oliver saves him from being killed by, insisting he's not one of Reiter's men. After exiting the cave John thanked Oliver for saving his life and broke off the crystal off the rod to give to Reiter, as the rod itself is what contains the magic. John also warned Oliver about Reiter, insisting his narcotics aren't his only interest for being on the island. As insurance John also used the rod to transfer a spell on his arm onto Oliver's torso, insisted he'd know what to do when the time came and on Oliver's request, John punched him out cold as part of his "escape" and left on his boat, but the two would keep in contact. Incident at Newcastle A demon possessed a girl named Astra, the daughter of a friend of John's and he and his friends Anne Marie Flynn, Gary Lester, Ritchie Simpson, Judith and Chas Chandler attempted to stop it. John, however, decided to summon a more powerful demon named Nergal and extort him into dragging the lesser demon back to Hell, but unfortunately Nergal was able to seize Astra and killed her violently in front of everyone then pulled her soul into Hell damning her for eternity. This action severally traumatized John and he placed himself in Ravenscar Psychiatric Facility for the Mentally Deranged out of guilt. The rest of the crew also came to resent John, some more than others, but regardless his actions and Astra's death haunted them all for the rest of their lives. The Rising Darkness After defeating the demon, Lamashtu, John found out that the cause of all the supernatural events that have been happening were because of "The Rising Darkness". The rising darkness was a plan by the Brujería, to merge Hell and Earth together. The Brujería''' found a way to break the boundary that kept Earth and Hell separate. This would allow demonic creatures to roam freely across the land. Restoring Sara Lance's soul In late 2015, John received a call from his old friend Oliver Queen asking him to come to Star City to help him restore the soul of his friend Sara Lance which he accepted. He meets with Team Arrow and explains that Sara needed a restoration of her soul, not an exorcism as her sister Laurel mistakes it for. John also comments on the number of pretty girls Oliver has surrounded himself with which makes them feel somewhat uncomfortable. Much to Felicity's confusion he requests a peacock feather, which he only uses to scratch his back. John explains that the ritual will transport them to the "other side" where Sara's soul is trapped and transports himself, Oliver and Laurel. Upon entering the spirit world, in the shape of Nanda Parbat, John, Oliver and Laurel find the room where Sara is trapped in the Lazarus Pit. John holds off the spirit of a League of Assassins member, as Oliver and Laurel free Sara. All of them return safely with Sara restored to life. As John leaves, Oliver thanks him for his help but John also tells him he's had a dark feelings since being in town, Oliver confirms it as their newest problem Damien Darhk. John however warns Oliver to be careful around Darhk and advises he leave town, while he still can before departing. Hell In early 2016, when Diggle suggested Constantine to help rescue William from Damien Darhk, Oliver mentioned that John wasn't an option because he was in Hell, presumably to fulfill his promise of saving Astra Logue. Later, Oliver got in contact again with Constantine, asking for a means to defeat Darhk's magic. To which, Constantine sent Oliver to meet with Esrin Fortuna, who had better understanding of Darkh's magic. Powers and Abilities Powers *Magic:' While referring to himself as merely a "dabbler" after his failed exorcism, John is a master of the occult and mystic arts. Since his teenage years, John has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he will usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, such as the inner workings of mechanisms, and the movements of others, allowing him to move objects and control their motion and momentum with the proper incantation. **'Exorcism:' John can exorcise spirits that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. Exorcism is one of John's most prominent abilities. **'Necromancy:' John mentioned that he mastered necromancy during his teenage years. With the help of Papa Midnite, he was able to allow the spirits of the dead to move on to the afterlife. John is also capable of restoring a person's lost soul back into their body. John was able to restore Sara Lance's soul, and mentioned he had restored a person's soul once before. **'Pyrokinesis:' John possesses some power over fire, as shown when he ignited his hands with a lighter, and suffered no harmful effects from his hands being engulfed in flames. **'Summoning:' John can summon various entities, and even control them. He has summoned demons to fight other demons for him, and once summoned a demon into his body to protect himself from a Invunche. **'Magic circles:' John uses magic circles that can be used for rituals, as boundaries, or traps for certain creatures, such as when he used a magical circle to trap the powerful demon, Furcifer, so he could banish it back to hell. **'Telekinesis:' John once telekinetically closed and locked a door. He also used this power on manifestation of a League of Assassins member, freezing his motion and suspending him helplessly in mid air before killing it with a sword. **'Interdimensional travel: John, along with Ritchie Simpson, knew an Egyptian ritual that would allow them to travel to the reality of Jacob Shaw. John also performed a ritual that transported himself, Oliver Queen, and Laurel Lance to the spirit world, to rescue the trapped soul of Sara Lance. **Supernatural concealment:' John mentioned that he could hide Liv from demons with a special spell. Abilities *'Occult knowledge:' John has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. John is master of the dark arts and well versed in demonology. He has been studying the dark arts since his teenage years. *'Skilled detective:' John is a skilled detective, specializing in paranormal investigation. *'Expert escape artist:' John has shown that he can effortlessly break free from hand cuffs, when being interrogated by Jim Corrigan. *'Expert con artist:' John has a well known reputation of being a con man. *'Skilled swordsman: During a spiritual adventure to save Sara Lance's soul, John demonstrated a degree of swordsmanship, able to hold his own against a manifestation of a League of Assassins member. However, he was quickly pressured enough that he had to resort to magic to defeat his opponent. *'''Expert Hand-to-hand combattant: In the second episode of the series, John was able to knock out two opponent (both strong miners) thanks to his great abilities in close fightning. *'Multilingual:' John can perform spells in Italian so it can be presumed he know the language fluently. It may also be presumed he knows Arabic, due to being able to read it. *'Extra sensory awareness:' John had an uneasy feeling when he first arrived in Star City, which Oliver immediately claimed it was because of Damien Darhk. Appearances References Category:Arrow Characters Category:Season Four Characters (Arrow) Category:Constantine Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Vigilantes